Blessed by the Moon Goddess
by DarkFusi0n
Summary: Elune sees Illidan Stormrage and Harry Potter struggling and makes plans to bring them together so they would be greater than any before.Father Illidan. NO SLASH. Strong!Smart!Hadrian


**A/N: Well, after a year of discovering and reading fan-fiction I decided to write my first story. After so many Godlike Harry and so many mentors to him in a lot of fiction here, I decided to make one myself, one that I think hasn't been written before. This will be Strong/Grey Harry/Hadrian with crossover elements from the Warcraft universe. I do plan to write to write a sequel in the crossover section when Hadrian is finally ready to leave for Azeroth, but that shouldn't be for quite a while. After so many favourite universes and so many favourite characters, I still haven't seen a story where one of my earliest most favourite characters gets the love he deserves. So I decided to write one myself, one where Illidan Stormrage gets what he deserves after so much suffering and one where I will satisfy my need for Godlike!Harry. This will also have some bashing but hopefully very little. Mostly Dumbledore and Malfurion.**

 **In the first chapter the story will start in Azeroth explaining everything before going to the Harry Potter universe. Hope you guys enjoy and waiting for some reviews and/or flames telling me if I'm doing it right.**

 **Summary: Elune loves all her children, even the one who misbehaves the most. She uses her power when her lost son needs answers the most and changes the destination of his portal, to a human city, to a suburban neighbourhood. So that the Chosen Ones may find themselves together and fulfil their destinies. So that her son may return when he is ready to do what he must, she just hopes Azeroth is prepared for Illidan Stormrage and Harry Potter.**

 **Pairings: Illidan Stormrage / Tyrande Whisperwind Harry Potter / ?**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. and Warcraft belongs to Blizzard.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Wrong Turn at Felwood**

* * *

He really should have just left. Did he expect a thank you or a pat on the back? To be welcomed back with the Kaldorei? Ha, as if that would ever happen. As if his proud brother would ever admit he had done something he couldn't have. But he had long since decided to walk his own path. To protect his people, even if they no longer wanted him, to protect _her_ , even if she was now his brothers wife. No, the only reason he was standing in the middle of a corrupt Felwood, surrounded by bodies of the undead, by demonic fire, looking menacing in his metamorphosed state was simple. It was the same reason as it was for everything he'd done.

 _Tyrande Whisperwind_.

The same Tyrande Whisperwind he had loved since the first time he saw her. The girl who would run through the forests of Suramar with him and his brother when they were children. Passionate, strong Tyrande. Everyone loved Tyrande. The protective and caring leader, the wise and compassionate priestess, favoured even by her goddess, Elune. She had always been incredible, she had even managed to cure him of his thirst for magic for a time. Something he himself considered impossible. And yet, when he had misunderstood all those millennia ago, when he had seen Tyrande and Malfurion together, he had delivered her straight to his brothers arms. He had been so happy to be acknowledged by Lord Ravencrest, so happy to have finally found his path in the ways of the arcane. His brother had his druidic studies, and Tyrande had Elune. For the longest time he had been lost, without a purpose. So when his brother had suggested they destroy the Well of Eternity to prevent Sargeras from coming through, he had betrayed them. Having thought he had already lost Tyrande, he absolutely refused to give up his magic. Why did his brother have to try take everything from him? So he had come up with a plan to save both his people and his magic. But it had not gone exactly to plan, and he'd had to do things he never wanted to. To become something he never wanted to be. And yet, it was the only way to stop the Highborne and Sargeras. So he filled vials with water from the Well and proceeded to destroy it. Afterwards, he poured the vials into a nearby lake and created a new well. Of course, that did not sit well with Malfurion, so he ordered Illidan imprisoned and labelled him a threat to his own people, the same people that called him The Betrayed, the same people who thanks to him still have their magic, their immortality.

 _Ten thousand years of Darkness_.

Ten thousand years of loneliness. For doing what he had to to protect his people and their way of life. What gave Malfurion the right to lock him away? Ten thousand years with nothing but the Watchers, warden Maiev Shadowsong and the voice inside his head locked in the Barrow Deeps of Mount Hyjal. So many millennia of regrets and imagining what could have been. How many times had he wanted to take his own life anyway? A thousand? Five thousand? He had honestly lost count. And yet every time he would reach the edge, when he was closest to giving up-to insanity, something would pull him back. _Someone_. Always the same reassurances in the same kind, soothing voice. He had given his sight up for his people and yet, in those moments he could clearly see the moon shine down on him. And with it a voice that had always been the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Honestly, how was he supposed to forget her…She had chosen his brother had she not?

And yet in that blend of insanity and loneliness, suddenly his ears perked up at the sound of two voices. How long had it been since he heard voices? And the first thing he hears is his brothers voice? In his thousands of years of penance, his hatred for his brother had only become greater. Just the sound of his voice made him start build up his magic to escape and have his vengeance.

Suddenly, everything came to a stop when he heard a voice he had only heard in his dreams for so many years. Aged-slightly, if a little bit different but still the same voice. _Her voice_. He almost got lost in the memories when his ears perked up even more. She wanted to free him? Why? What had happened in the world outside his cell? His brothers answer made him scoff.

"My brother or not, that beast must never be set free. He is far too dangerous… I forbid it."

HE FORBIDS IT? Imbecile. He knew immediately what would happen if he tried to get in her way. He knew just how determined Tyrande Whisperwind could be, and if she wanted something-nothing and no one would stand in her way. And nothing could stop the bark of laughter that escaped him when he heard her answer and the grin that spread from ear to ear afterwards.

"Only the goddess may forbid me anything. I will free Illidan whether you like it or not." Hadn't he tried to forget her for ten thousand years? So why is it that a single sentence from her could make him feel so…alive. She hadn't changed at all. Still so headstrong, so arrogant and so perfect on her. So many times he had poked at her to provoke those reactions about her beliefs he so adored. Ten thousand years and he still didn't know her. What had his brother done? He was content to rot in his small cell because he knew. He knew his people had magic and were safe. He knew Tyrande was safe. She had chosen his brother he would respect that. Not that he would ever give up on her. At this point-was it even possible? He didn't think so nor did he want to find out. He was content to spend eternity insanely in love with her. Was his hatred reacting with his magic? Had his brother truly become an idiot? How could he not spend eternity knowing everything there is to know about her? How could…Alright even in his less then sane mind could he recognize when his thoughts about her were starting to border on obsession-which was more often than not. He didn't notice the time pass so lost in his thoughts. He didn't hear the sounds of battle-of Tyrande and her sentinels killing his Watchers. He thought he had wandered off into one of his illusions, his fantasies all over again.

"Illidan! Is that you?" And for the first time in so long he activated his mage sight. He may not be able to see anything but faint outlines but he would never forget, and an outline was all he needed-for now. He could just see her, all of her. Her blue-green long wavy hair, her glowing blue eyes that always see the best in everyone, the crescent moon symbol on her forehead symbolizing her devotion to Elune. Her light purple skin that would always glow in the moonlight, her white dress that clung to her figure making her look like a goddess. Sitting atop her frost saber Ash'alah, forever her companion. There was no doubt in his mind anymore. His brother had lost his mind even worse than he had. What excuse could he have to not spend every moment at her side now that she had chosen him? Oh, right. He was supposed to respond to people outside of his mind.

"Tyrande…it is your voice! After all these ages spent in darkness, your voice is like the pure light of the moon upon my mind." In Illidan's defense, he had tried a long time ago to learn what the pulse in the auras was. And all he had learned from using his sight on the Watchers is that it was emotions. He really didn't know what the changes in the aura meant, so how was he supposed to know what the strong changes in hers were for.

"The Legion has returned Illidan. Your people have need of you once more." Was he not The Betrayer? He heard the slight tremble in her voice when she spoke to him in such a gentle voice. How was he supposed to focus. Freedom? The Legion! Those monstrosities were back! Once more risking the lives of his people, of her. There was no more time to be spent in his cell. So he rose to his feet and built up his magic after so long. He raised his arm towards the gate to his cell and released. Power. After so long he was able to use his magic. All that energy built up from his anger at his brother, his love for Tyrande, his desire to protect his people once more. The cell exploded outwards and the gate splintered into little pieces. Right, prison. He wished he could see her. Good, she's quiet-he could still surprise her.

"Because I once cared for you Tyrande, I will hunt down the demons. But I will never owe our people anything!" Again with the aura flux. Was he lying to her or himself now? It didn't matter-she wasn't his. And he meant it-he owed his people nothing. Not one of them had spoken up when he had been imprisoned for saving them, for preserving their way of life. But he would fight and die for them all the same. Even if they didn't recognize him as such, he was still a Kaldorei, a proud son of Elune. His love for his people had never once diminished over the years, his values strong, his desire to redeem himself in their eyes once more burning as strong as ever. With his brother leading them it was hardly possible, but his brother no longer mattered. Revenge would hurt Tyrande, so he would leave him-for now. But Illidan Stormrage would not even give up. Especially when there was so much to fight for.

After that, there was only his conversation with his brother before their trip to the surface of Mount Hyjal. A conversation which involved Malfurion getting chastised by Tyrande for shooting disparaging remarks at his brother, while Illidan used every single mental exercise he knew to keep his anger in check and not kill his brother. Though, even blind he could sense the tension between his beloved and his brother. And it didn't take long during their trip to the surface to find out why.

How dare he! How dare his idiotic brother! A nap! His brother had joined the other druids and went to sleep for ten thousand years! How dare he leave her alone for so long, anything could have happened to her. He had respected her choice for so long, but it was long enough. Trusting his brother that he loved Tyrande as much as he did was obviously a stupid mistake on his part, one he would never make again. But first-he had things to do, monsters to kill, plans to make. His people were suffering, his land was being corrupted, his enemies had returned once more. He had to recover from his imprisonment, his anger barely being kept in check, his sanity slipping, his magic leaking-untrained for too long. When all that was done, he would return for her.

Finally returning to the surface for the first time in millennia, he wordlessly separated from them. He knew he would be watched but it was to be expected. It was time to plan and destroy his enemies. So he had started slaughtering the Scourge until he had met a little human. His master wanted the Burning Legion gone as much as he did so he had no problem telling him about the Skull of Gul'dan. As he heard about it, he knew. He knew once more he would have to give up a part of himself for his people. Become even more like those he despised. So he claimed it for himself and used it's power to destroy Tichondrius, a dreadlord-leader of the Scourgeand the Nathrezim of the Burning Legion. Lieutenant to Kil'Jaeden-the current leader of the Burning Legion. He knew the Legion was powerful and without that skull he would not be able to defeat Tichondrius. He would never be thanked, never be recognized for defeating the Scourge. Exiled or imprisoned again for corrupting himself-for power, his brother would say. For his addiction to magic? That had long passed. He still felt it but never as strong as before. No, he did this for himself, for his beloved and his people.

Now Illidan was tired. He had used too much power in this battle after so long after being idle. So he was just recovering in the middle of Felwood where just anyone could run into his demonic form, hoping a particular someone did. He definitely needed to do something about his sanity.

* * *

They were retreating. The Scourge had been driven out of Felwood and Tyrande knew the reason. And now the spirits of the forest had told Malfurion where his brother was and they were going to confront him. She resisted the urge to snort. Confront? Once more it was Illidan who had done everything. And now they were on the way so she can listen to Malfurion judge him again. Malfurion was the Archdruid now, so he had become even more arrogant and insufferable. He had "claimed" her as his beloved all those years ago and nobody had said anything against it. He had taken to calling her beloved, and all her protests ignored. Nothing had happened between them and she had no intention of changing that. All those years ago when Illidan had seen them together and misunderstood he had lost his way. He had decided he had nothing but his magic and nobody to trust but himself and she was reluctant to blame him. He had protected everything the Kaldorei stood for and they all praised Malfurion for it. Malfurion who did nothing to dissuade them of the notion and had even gone as far as to condemn Illidan for acquiring power to do what he must for the good of his people. The hypocrite. He had been incredibly vocal about destroying the Well of Eternity, and yet Illidan had done it and stopped the Legion as well as saved a few vials of the Well to recreate it. All Night Elves would have lost their connection to nature, to immortality without it, something they were unwilling to live without and yet, not a single one of them had spoken out against Malfurion when he had ordered Illidan imprisoned. Not even her. Coward. Had it been her Illidan would have ripped them all apart. And she stood by watching as her beloved was imprisoned for eternity or until they have need of him again as it turned out. But that was the old Illidan. Excited Illidan when he had found his path at the side of Lord Ravencrest, brave Illidan who had stood alone against the Highborne and despite all odds-won. Won through sheer determination and cunning. Caring Illidan who would always fret just a little too much. That Illidan would have done anything for her, and she for him. But when the time had come to prove it she had failed him. Malfurion had imprisoned him and went to sleep with the other druids for ten thousand years, leaving her to stew in regrets. At least there was rebuilding to be done due to the War of the Ancients to keep her mind off him, but at the end of the night she would be alone with her thoughts-just like him. Dreaming of him often, sometimes just her and him surrounded by darkness and the Light of Elune shining down on him. He would talk to himself wishing for his pain to pass, for his loneliness to end and sometimes even his life and she would soothe him as best as she could. She had failed him and she had sworn she would never do so again, not even in her dreams.

With the Legions return Malfurion had woken and immediately taken charge, barking orders and making plans completely disregarding everything they had done while he was sleeping. But his star was not as bright- it has been ten thousand years. Her sentinels were under the command of her and her daughter Shandris Feathermoon, and only the goddess may order her priestesses. When they had gone down to the Barrow Deeps she had seen her chance to see her beloved and she had taken it. Malfurion had tried to forbid it-arrogant imbecile. Illidan Stormrage had done more for the Kaldorei while he had spent all his time on his studies and taking credit for everything his brother had done. So she had seen her chance to free him and she had taken it immediately. She had attacked his Watchers and killed many children of Elune-the only event that she regretted out of the whole ordeal. When she had seen him outside of his dreams after millennia, she knew without a doubt he still had her heart. But did he still love her? She was determined. It didn't matter if he didn't, it was her turn to prove to him that she did and earn his love.

"Because I once cared for you Tyrande" he had said and she could honestly hear her heart break. Did he truly not love her anymore? And yet she felt that was not what he had said, not really. The Betrayer had been betrayed one too many times. She had let him down and now he was a changed man. He was overly cautious and would space off at the strangest times. Isolation and crushing loneliness would do that to anyone, but not just anyone could survive what he had. He accepted her "rescue" with no protest and then stood up and blasted the door to pieces. Did this mean he could have gotten out whenever he wanted? How powerful was he? He hadn't changed all that much though, she could feel his amusement seeping through. She could hear the laughter at her reaction in his voice, even if he couldn't see it. Good, she quite liked that about him. Ecstatic as she had been to have him free and only too happy to walk silently and sneak glances at him past her Sentinels, she barely noticed when they reached Malfurion and his druids. Not even a second later the great Archdruid was hurling insults at his brother, while Illidan grit his teeth and bore it. She assumed that it was because he believed they were together and so he dug his nails into his hands and listened. He may not be willing to defend himself be she would be damned if she was going to let Malfurion insult him. So she had yelled at him in front of her wide-eyed Sentinels who had never heard their High Priestess lose her temper and had dragged him outside. Once there she wanted to speak with him and clear up all misunderstandings but before she could open her mouth he had walked off into the corrupt forest to do what he must.

And he did. Now the undead were driven back, the demonic fire in the forests slowly receding along with the corruption of the land. Trudging across the battlefields of Felwood with their Sentinels and their druids tensions were high. The druids fanatical in their devotion to Shan'do Stormrage, favorite student of their demigod Cenarius-he could do no wrong. Whatever judgment he passed to Illidan they would accept without protest. Her priestesses and Sentinels apprehensive. Some of them of the same mind as the druids while others almost as excited as their High Priestess to see The Betrayer or to meet him for the first time. The Night Elf they admired for saving their magic, their immortality, their High Priestess. The elf that had been scorned and shamed by the people he adored, by the people who he had persevered for inside his cell, his only gift for stopping the Highborne. Only Shandris Feathermoon was aware of her mother's affections towards the "demon", being one of the many children rescued by him when Queen Azhara of the Highborne had ordered those unworthy be purged. They walked up to a clearing still seething with corruption and demonic presence and there they found one of the most terrifying demons they had ever seen. His entire body covered in a black shell, his eyes glowing green accenting his demonic appearance, his horns stood tall upwards and his wings flapping ready to take flight at any time presumably to escape his current predicament.

"Foul demon! What have you done with my brother?" Asked Malfurion wary of the powerful presence in one of their forests. He could feel his druids behind him tensing and readying for a battle.

"It is I, Furion. This is what I've become." Answered Illidan in his new deep baritone voice, double layered sending shivers down their spines, his eyes carefully observing the newly arrived party of elves and druids no doubt there to apprehend him. Searching their eyes for their intentions, Illidan was surprised to find many of them tinged with sadness and pity other than the malice he felt in the eyes of the druids. In some of them he could even see admiration as they looked to him.

"No! Illidan how could you?" yelled Malfurion in an angry voice, once more disregarding the reasons his brother had gained his power for, angered by the undivided attention he was giving Tyrande-even if he was speaking to him. As his brother heard his question he began transforming during his answer.

"The leader of the undead has been destroyed, and the forests will heal in time." Tyrande and the rest of the assembled elves were observing with undisguised fascination as the last of his metamorphosis receded. And in front of them stood Illidan Stormrage, The Betrayer once more in his even more changed elven form. The first time he had been forced to take power to defeat their enemies, he had gained tattoos layered with magic across his body and he had given up his sight. Now here he stood once more here given up a part of himself, a part she knew he loved. Once more he had transformed from his elven appearance into something else. He was only wearing a pair of black pants and nothing else. Instead of legs he now had hooves. On his head was a pair of horns protruding curved upwards, right above the scarf covering his blinded eyes. On his back was a pair of tattered wings looking more like the webbing she had seen in some amphibians before. And now that he had transformed his voice had reverted to what it once was. Only this was not the same Illidan everyone had ever known. No, not because of the demonic transformation or his new even more powerful presence. No, this was no longer the proud Kaldorei most of them had known. There was no trace of his arrogance in his posture. This was a man defeated- his head lowered submissively still turned towards Tyrande, his shoulders slumped his wings barely raised. This was a man filled with regrets and anger. Anger at his brother for judging him when he was nowhere near the jarring battle against the dreadlord Tichnondrius. Angry at himself for being too weak and having to sacrifice yet another piece of his heritage to become what he hates to just so he could gain the power coming with it so he could win his battle.

"At the cost of your soul? You are no brother of mine! Be gone from this place, and never set foot in our lands again!" At his order many of his druids began charging up their magic and transforming into their many animal forms, most commonly a bear. All of them ready for battle, spells at the tips of their tongues. However, the next moment they were very surprised when they felt a burst of magic. Power. For so long had Tyrande Whisperwind led the priestesses inside her temple, sharing hear teachings of unity and peace among the Kaldorei. They had forgotten that Tyrande too fought in the War of the Ancients, she too has slain countless demons. They had forgotten that she was on par with their Shan'do and the monster before them.

"That is not for you to decide Malfurion Stormrage!" Roared Tyrande from atop her frostsaber, her magic released wildly, her bow aimed at his head. At that moment all the priestesses reacted and charged their magic, ready to protect their priestess. And the Sentinels were split. All of them were aiming their bows to the druids, some to their sisters and some to Illidan.

"So be it… _brother_." Oh how happy he was to hear her jump to his defense. His heart cried out in happiness at the sound of his people leaping to defend him, his honor and freedom-despite what he had become. But he did not do what he had just so his people could fight amongst one another. His brother had renounced him, and he would do the same. The man he had once sparred with and spent days upon days running through the forests with-dead. He would remember him fondly-this was not him. He could not let her fight for him against their people. She needed to be here, leading them as she had for ten thousand years. He was even surer of his plans now, he would leave. To grieve for his former self, to recover from his grueling ordeals one after another.

"I will leave, for now. But I will return. These are my people, Malfurion. These are my forests. I will leave to heal and lick my wounds, but I will never truly be gone!" Wings spread, power waiting to be released he roared at his brother. Yes, it was time to go. He had done what he had to do here, and when he must he would return and do it again. Turning to Tyrande one last time before he left, even if it was only an outline of her magic he could see, he had no problem placing her.

"Whatever I may be-whatever I may become in this world-know that I will always care for you, Tyrande. Ande'thoras-ethil." He said in a clear voice, once more having found his purpose. Once more, promising himself that he would return here as soon as he is better. And when that happened-nothing would stand in his way. Nothing would prevent him from being with her, from protecting his people. His goals determined, his heart warm knowing Tyrande still cared for him after all this time, he turned around and created a portal.

"Elune grant you strength, Illidan Stormrage. The Kaldorei will eagerly await your return." Said Tyrande in a shaky voice, saddened that he was leaving yet so very happy that he had promised to return. She would be waiting for him. Judging by the look on his face he had understood her. Smiling at his grin at her answer, she turned her frostsaber Ash'alah around and after one last look to see her sisters bow to him as he entered the portal, she walked back into the forest. The battle was won once more and there were things to be done. Being idle waiting for him to return would do them or their people no good. But she would still keep one eye open just looking in the direction he had left.

* * *

It was time. She had saved her strength for a long time all for the purpose of this moment. The only events she had used her power recently was when the darkness had become too much for her son, so she had allowed her beloved daughter to comfort him through her dreams . It had been no small task convincing Ysera to allow and help her daughter to enter Illidan's dreams but she had finally agreed to her plans. She would find a way to repay the Dragon Aspect and protector of the Emerald Dream. For now though, it was time to act.

Convincing Nozdormu had been even harder but he had agreed after many millennia of arguing. It had taken a long time to find something she could bargain for with the Aspect of Time. His duty was protecting the one true timeline and did not at all approve of her plans. But when she had told him of why he should make the exception, he had been horrified.

Her plan was to alter one of Illidan's portals so that he would travel to a destination of her choosing. As the Child of Light and Shadow she would introduce him to the Chosen One of another world. A child so similar to Illidan-they would be perfect to heal one another and help achieve their destiny. She had asked to help and allow her to freeze time for ten years. For ten years time would continue to flow in other worlds, but not in Azeroth. Ten years Illidan would spend on another world to recover and gather his strength and new allies to help him with his destiny. In exchange before he left the world where he would be staying, he would do something Nozdormu asked of him. Nozdormu had been horrified to hear that on this world people had found a way to create so many devices that would allow them to use time for their own benefit. Thousands would travel through time every year! Outrageous! Perhaps after Illidan had succeeded with his tasks he could bring that world under his protection as well. Regardless, he would find to control their recklessness one way or another.

So believing everything to be set in place, and watching through their daughters eyes as Tyrande and Illidan said their goodbyes and promises of wonderful things to come in the future, Illidan stepped through the portal and with that she set her plan into motion. It was time for Illidan to meet his new son.

* * *

Six year old Harry Potter was very much in pain. Just another horrible day in a string of bad days for him. For some reason he had been given to his relatives to raise him even though they made sure to tell him every day that they didn't want him. He knew that his relatives were not good people, but for lack of better options he had to stay here. After all he had a roof over his head and one meal a day. He had always been their servant. His aunt had forced him to learn to cook since he was four years old. While they sat around and did nothing but beat him, he had been made to garden, cook, clean and everything they could think of. His cousin always made sure to get Harry in trouble, and his aunt and uncle always believed him.

He had realized a while ago that he could do strange things. When Harry wasn't wondering why he didn't have a real family in his cupboard, he was trying to feel his strange power and get it to do what he wanted it to. When he had asked his uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia if he had magic, they had given him the biggest beating of his life. So Harry had never asked ever again. But that didn't mean he didn't learn about his power all by himself. He learned that he could move things with his mind, levitate them. He had accidentally set fire to a rose bush once and had even teleported on top of a building when Vernon's sister Marge had been by to visit and had set the bulldogs on him. He could also feel something surrounding the house linked to his power and it was slowly draining him. Not too much so that he would feel it but it would still drain him non-stop since he had been able to feel it.

Harry had learned long ago to keep his intelligence a secret from others as well as his powers. When they had decided to send him to school with Dudley so the neighbors wouldn't get suspicious he had been so happy. He would finally be able study and be friends with other kids. He quickly realized how wrong he was. On the first day of school, when the teacher had been doing roll call, he hadn't responded to any of the names. So he had been punished when he had answered that his name was Freak. After all, that's what his "family" had called him for as long as he could remember. He had been punished for lying since there was no way such "upstanding members" of their community could do something like that to their nephew. And when Harry had returned one Friday with grades to show how he was doing in school, his uncle had beaten him with his belt and had stuffed him in his cupboard with no food until school on Monday. After all he must have used his "freakishness" to cheat and get better grades than their precious Diddums. That was when Harry Potter had given up on them and had decided to focus on improving himself. He would still keep his grades below his cousins but he would still learn everything the teachers were teaching.

His uncle was supposed to have an interview today for a promotion at work. Of course when he didn't get it, it was the freaks fault. Nothing had ever gone right since they had taken him in. So here he was once again curled up on the floor his uncle swinging his belt at him, when he had felt something appear outside not too far from here. Something _powerful_. It was his first time feeling something so strong, so that coupled with the beating from his uncle had made him scream out and lash out with a burst of accidental magic and push his uncle back against the wall. Just as his uncle turned back towards him with a renewed face of fury, the front door was cut diagonally at the middle and the lower part kicked in.

* * *

Why did he think it would go his way for once? He was just going to portal away to rest and make plans, his first step being reviving the Naga. Instead here he was, just exiting the portal and he just knew he was not where he intended to go. For one, it smelt nothing like the forest or the sea. There was a distinct smell of smoke. He couldn't see where he was so he focused his magic on his hearing and his mage sight. He heard many people talking and laughing and he heard loud noises of some sort of carts moving. And when he looked around he knew he had been found out. He could sense whoever it was that was also sensing him. He looked around with his mage sight and found a house surrounded by some sort of magical webbing as well as two magical beings inside it. He was going to think on how he should approach when he heard the scream coming directly from there. The scream sounded childish and scared, so without even a moment to waste, he ran towards the source.

When he reached the magical webbing, he could feel it poking at his mind, judging him. Determining he had meant the boy inside no harm, he was allowed through. Immediately he made his twin blades of Azzinoth appear and swung at the door. Slashing it in half and kicking it in, he was confused. He could feel the two magical beings inside the house but for some reason they were inside one body.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You're one of those freaks aren't you? Get out! Get out right now!" Spoke the ogre with no trace of his own magic, yet some left from the spell he had felt be used earlier. He dismissed him as unimportant, so he turned towards the small child, and what he saw amazed him. He could feel an emerald green aura, still small yet so very powerful. The same aura as the magical protection outside and directly linked to him. The other aura he felt however was very different. It came from the same body, yet it was only a piece and it felt strong. Not very strong, but still stronger than most druids and arcane users he had fought among his people. But while the emerald aura felt kind and gentle-like he would expect a child to have, the red aura felt malicious and evil, like how some of the greater demons he had fought felt.

"I told you to get out freak, stop standing there and gawking or I'm calling the police. How dare you come into the home of us normal folk!" Just now did Illidan realize he could understand the ogre hurling insults at him. But even if he could not see him, centuries upon centuries of experience had taught him to trust his instincts, so when the ogre had swung at him, he swung back his blade and removed his arm at his shoulder. When the ogre wouldn't stop screaming, he swung again and pierced his chest, silencing him.

Once he had disposed of the threat, he turned towards the now scared emerald aura and knelt by him where he was curled up in a ball.

"Are you going to hurt me?" He asked in a scared voice, a voice that told Illidan he wasn't truly that scared. Nor was he that helpless. The realization made Illidan smile at the child.

"No, little one. I am not here to harm you. I just arrived here when I felt your spell and felt your distress, so I came to see if you needed some assistance. You didn't really though did you?" Answered Illidan in perfect English, all the while smiling at the small child.

"You need to leave! Thank you for what you did, but now you are going to get in trouble because of me. Please leave!" And Illidan wondered why he would be in trouble for protecting himself from his attacker. When he tried to place his hand on the shoulder of the child to reassure him, they were both showered in moonlight, and with a scream of pain, both of them disappeared not to be seen on Number 4, Privet Drive in Little Whinging ever again.

* * *

Had he been in his office, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore would have noticed the wards placed to guard his "weapon" and keep him magically weak had failed.

Alas, he was a busy man and he had many things to accomplish for the Greater Good. So by the time he would notice it, his plans would already be in shambles.

* * *

In a forest somewhere in Scotland, Harry and Illidan landed with a soft glow on the ground. Surrounding them was the soft glow of the moon, protecting them while they slept comfortably for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Elune smiled looking at the changed sleeping forms of Illidan Stormrage and Harry Potter. It was time for her to wake them and introduce and explain herself.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for chapter 1. What do you guys think? This was an introduction to my 2 main characters as well as setting some goals for the story that Illidan and Harry will have to accomplish. A lot of details from the world of Azeroth, some of them necessary, others maybe not so much but still it's a fun story to write and im writing this because I'd like to see my favorite characters to "win".**

 **Explanations from Night Elf:**

 **Shan'do = honored teacher**

 **Ande'Thoras-Ethil = May your troubles be diminished (Farwell)**


End file.
